SOLO UNA LETRA
by ESTRATOSNESIS
Summary: X Y ALIA AL FIN CONFIESAN LO QUE SIENTEN... COMO SIEMPRE PÉSIMO SUMMARY, EL FIC ESTÁ SITUADO EN ALGO ASÍ COMO ENTRE EL FINAL DE MMX6 Y EL PRINCIPIO DE MMX7


**HOLA ESTIMADO CAMARADAS ESTA VEZ CON UNA LOCURA DE XxALIA MELOSO MUY MELOSO, DESPUÉS DE REESCRIBIRLO 3 VECES CREO QUE NO ESTÁN TAN MAL, BUENO LOS DEJO CON EL FIC.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**SOLO UNA LETRA.**

La luna brillaba intensamente sobre los cuarteles de los Maverick Hunters, mientras era observada por los ojos verdes de un reploid de armadura azul que no conseguía conciliar el sueño.

- "Tantas batallas... tantas vidas... tantos sacrificios... para que? El virus nightmare sigue causando estragos... y la única persona que puede ayudarnos se encuentra en un estado de suspensión... es... es frustrante... y doloroso...doloroso para mí... Alia... ella... ella estaba enamorada de ese... ese... ese tipo, por qué?... que fue lo que vio en él?... justo después de que Zero desapareció en la crisis de Eurasia ella me ofreció palabras de aliento, su apoyo, un oído dispuesto a escucharme, un consejo... su amistad... pero ahora anhelo algo más que su amistad" – pensaba X mientras seguía mirando esa gran esfera que iluminaba la cúpula celeste.

Nuestro héroe estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que cierto cazador había entrado en su habitación y se recargaba en la cápsula de invernación.

- Piensas en ella cierto? – Preguntó seriamente el cazador carmesí.

X se sobresaltó un poco por la sorpresiva pregunta de su inseparable amigo.

- Acaso soy tan obvio, Zero? – Suspiró con resignación – no puedo dejar de hacerlo, es tan hermosa... la amo tanto... no sé ni como ni cuando pero poco a poco se fue metiendo en mi corazón y ahora no puedo sacarla – decía mientras se daba un pequeño tope en el marco de la ventana.

Se dio la vuelta dando la espalda a la luna y miró a su amigo, se quitó el casco dejando que la suave brisa que entraba por la ventana meciera sus castaños cabellos, cerró los ojos y por dentro le rogó al viento que se llevara todos los malos pensamientos, la frustración y el dolor de no tener al ser amado, abrió sus ojos y se posaron sobre el Hunter de cabellos rubios, quién lo miraba con media sonrisa en el rostro y brazos cruzados.

- Y por qué no se lo dices, No es tan difícil como tu crees, sólo tienes que sujetarte bien los pantalones y decidirte a hablar. – Respondió en tono alegre.

El Hunter azul se apartó de la ventana y se acercó a una pequeña mesa que había junto a la cámara de invernación, colocó ahí su casco y se cruzó de brazos imitando al cazador carmesí.

- Y que le voy a decir "Hola Alia sabes hace algún tiempo me di cuenta que te amo, si te amo así que por que no te olvidas del tarado de Gate y eres mi novia" – suspiró – Si fuera así de fácil créeme que lo habría hecho hace mucho tiempo. – Respondió X con pesadez.

- Por Dios, esto es un Deja Vú – Respondió llevándose una mano al rostro.

Mientras tanto en el centro de mando, todo está en paz, las terminales de los navegantes están apagadas, todas excepto una, es la terminal de aquella reploid que conquistó el corazón del Capitán X, así es la terminal de la teniente Alia, tenía una mejilla apoyada en su mano izquierda, estaba sentada frente a su terminal, pero no hacía más que mirar la pantalla con sus bellos ojos azules, y con su mano libre solo tecleaba una sola letra.

-" Cómo es posible que solo con una letra sea suficiente para que me haga estremecer, que solo con una letra sea suficiente para que todo el día me sienta feliz... como es posible que una letra sea suficiente para encerrar todo lo que ese reploid significa para mí... X" – Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro – " X, eres un cazador y yo soy tu presa... pero no sería una cacería ya que me entregaría a ti inmediatamente" – Pero que demonios estoy pensando! – Se gritó Alia sí misma como reprendiéndose por los pensamientos que acababa de tener, todas las tonalidades de rojo habían subido a su rostro – Sin embargo no creo que él me vea de esa manera, además hay muchas reploids muy bellas que andan tras de él – Suspiró con desgano, apoyó su rostro en sus manos mientras seguía mirando la pantalla llena de esa letra X - Tantas veces he querido abrazarlo, besarlo y decirle que lo amo como nunca he amado a nadie... ni siquiera a Gate... ni siquiera a él lo amé con tanta intensidad... AY! Me siento como una idiota – Dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos encima del teclado de la terminal y escondió su rostro entre ellos – Por qué no simplemente se lo digo y ya, por qué me sigo torturando de esta manera – suspiró una vez más – será mejor que me valla a dormir o si no mis sistemas van a sobrecalentarse por darle tantas vueltas al asunto – dijo mientras se levantaba con desgane de la silla y apagaba su terminal.

Salió del centro de mando y caminó directo hacia las barracas donde estaba su habitación, siguió caminado y sin darse cuenta sus piernas la habían llevado hasta la puerta del Capitán X, se sorprendió un poco al notar hacia donde había caminado, pero se quedó ahí parada unos momentos, besó su dedo índice y luego lo colocó en la puerta.

- Buenas noches mi amor – Dijo en un susurro.

Cuando estaba a punto de irse la puerta se abrió, la pobre no sabía que hacer se había puesto muy nerviosa, y frente a ella un muy sorprendido Zero, pero de inmediato cambió esa expresión de sorpresa por una de malicia, entrecerró los ojos y sonrió de oreja a oreja, Alia se asustó un poco conocía esa expresión de Zero, algo estaba tramando, antes de poder decir algo Zero la jaló adentro de la habitación, el salió en un rápido movimiento, cerró la puerta, desenfundó su Z – Saber y dañó los mecanismos de la puerta dejando encerrados a los reploids.

-Je, je!... creo que con eso será más que suficiente para ese par de tortolitos – Dijo mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la nuca y se alejaba silbando alegremente.

Dentro de la habitación Alia no sabía que hacer, estaba totalmente paralizada, el corazón le latía muy rápido, sentía que en cualquier momento los tubos de alimentación de todo su cuerpo iban a reventar, miró por todos lados hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando, ahí estaba parado frente a la ventana contemplando el cielo, no podía creerlo estaba ahí sin su casco dejando que la brisa meciera sus cabellos rebeldes, se sonrojó increíblemente, al parecer X no se había percatado de lo sucedido, Alia salió de sus pensamientos y pulsó el interruptor de la puerta pero esta no se abría, lo pulsó una y otra vez pero no había respuesta.

- No se abre – dijo en un todo de voz agudo y bajo.

Comenzó a entrar en pánico, sentía que le faltaba el aire, sus sistemas no respondían correctamente.

- Alia – Dijo X amorosamente.

Alia se quedó en shock, Alia no lo podía creer, había pronunciado su nombre en un tono tan dulce, sintió escalofríos, sus piernas temblaban, pero una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- A-Alia?... q-q-q-que estas haciendo aquí? – Preguntó un sonrojado y nervioso X.

- AH!... e-este y-y-yo... bueno yo – "Dios mío que hago" – No podía articular bien las palabras.

De pronto Alia sintió una gran decisión y aplomo formándose en su interior.

- "Es ahora o nunca" – Pensó Alia.

- X yo... tengo algo que decirte. – Dijo Alia decididamente.

X solo asintió, esperaba ansioso la confesión que Alia tenía que hacerle, debía ser algo importante, ya que ella estaba ahí en su cuarto, a altas horas de la noche, esperó pacientemente, veía que Alia abría la boca pero no salían palabras de ella.

-" No puedo, no puedo, soy una cobarde, tengo miedo, miedo de perderlo para siempre si se lo digo y el no siente lo mismo... soy patética" - Pensaba mientras cerraba fuertemente sus puños y sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas.

X se sorprendió de la reacción de Alia, estaba llorando, sintió una opresión en el pecho, y de pronto su cuerpo comenzó a moverse solo, se acerco a ella y la abrazó suave y cálidamente como había deseado hacerlo hace tanto tiempo, Alia correspondió el abrazo rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del reploid azul, acomodó su cabeza en el pecho de X y comenzó a sollozar suavemente.

- Alia no... por favor no llores, no resisto verte así – dijo suavemente el reploid tratando de calmar a al chica.

Pero Alia solo seguía llorando mientras se aferraba más al cuerpo del Hunter.

- "Sujétate bien los pantalones X y decídete a hablar" – Pensó X recordando las palabras de su amigo.

X inclinó su cabeza para que sus labios quedaran a la altura del oído de Alia, tragó saliva fuertemente, sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta pero al fin las palabras salieron de su boca.

- Y-yo te amo Alia – confesó X mientras cerraba sus ojos y apretaba más al abrazo.

Alia abrió los ojos como platos, había parado llorar de golpe, sus funciones motoras no respondían, pero tal vez su sistema auditivo la estaba engañando, X la amba.

- Que dijiste? – Preguntaba mientras se separaba un poco de X para verlo a los ojos.

El reploid suspiró entrecortadamente.

- Te amo Alia... hace tanto que quería decírtelo, pero yo sé que tu amas a... mmpff – X ya no pudo continuar, se vio interrumpido por los cálidos labios de Alia.

Ahora el pobre reploid estaba totalmente anonadado, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que al fin tenía lo que tanto había deseado besar esos hermosos labios, en ese momento le parecieron lo más dulce del mundo, y todo el asunto de los mavericks, Gate, el mismísimo cuartel no existía, solo estaban ellos fundidos en un dulce y tierno beso, Alia se desprendió de él, no deseaba hacerlo, pero debía pronunciar algunas palabras.

- X... yo también te amo... te amo tanto – Dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al del reploid de cabellos castaños.

Y así sus labios se unieron una vez más, pero esta vez de una manera más intensa y pasional, pero X deseaba probar el verdadero sabor de Alia y suavemente buscó la lengua de Alia con la suya, la chica echó un poco la cabeza hacia atrás debido a la sorpresa, pero después esa sensación era tan agradable, que decidió unirse al juego, ninguno lo podía creer, tantas sensaciones desatadas por un acto tan sencillo, sus sistemas de conciencia dejaron de funcionar correctamente, dejando lugar a lo que se podría decir una versión muy compleja de instintos básicos llevada a la inteligencia artificial, El DESEO, LA PASIÓN, LA LUJURIA.

Ahora ambos deseaban algo más que solo la unión de sus labios, el joven reploid acariciaba tímidamente las caderas de Alia, haciendo que ella se sonrojara intensamente, luego fue subiendo sus manos pasando por su cintura, acariciando la espalda de la chica hasta llegar a ese casco – diadema que ella usaba, lo retiró delicadamente soltando los dorados cabellos de Alia, se separó un poco de ella para observarla mejor, la escasa luz de la luna que entraba por la habitación hacía brillar la piel de la reploid, sus ojos azules tenían un resplandor indescriptible, enmarcando su rostro los largos mechones dorados que caían hasta sus hombros, y ese rubor de sus mejillas la hacía ver despiadadamente sensual, X tragó saliva.

- Eres hermosa – Atinó a decir el nervioso reploid.

Alia sonrió y desvió la mirada sonrojándose un poco más, volvió a mirar a los ojos de X, levantó la mano y acarició suavemente el rostro del chico, pero pronto ambos se dieron cuanta de que esas armaduras eran bastante molestas, Alia volvió a besar intensamente al reploid, las manos de Alia temblaban demasiado entorpeciendo la tarea de despojar a X de las partes de titanio que cubrían su cuerpo, pronto encontró los interruptores que liberaban las hombreras, estas cayeron al suelo pesadamente, prosiguió con el peto, pero Dios estaba tan nerviosa.

- Déjame ayudarte – Dijo sonriendo el reploid mientras se liberaba de la molesta pieza.

- Veo que eres bueno despojándote de tu propia ropa, pero podrás con la mía – le reprochó Alia con una voz que X jamás había oído.

El reploid sintió como un choque eléctrico correr por todo su cuerpo, esa era Alia realmente.

- Ya verás – Dijo X con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

Se acercó a la reploid y la miró directo a los ojos, acercó sus manos a la armadura de la chica y con manos temblorosas encontró con rapidez los interruptores que liberaban la pesada carga, Alia estaba sorprendida, la agilidad de las manos de X solo la hizo ponerse más nerviosa, ahora lo único que traía puesto eran la pieza de tela negra que le quedaba muy ajustada delineando perfectamente sus curvas, decidió no quedarse atrás, en un rápido movimiento empujó al chico cerca de la cámara de invernación, se acercó caminando de forma sensual, de tal manera que X sintió que sus chips de conciencia se fundían por la temperatura de su cuerpo, la reploid posó sus manos sobre el pecho de X, y fue bajando sus manos por los costados del chico sintiendo como se estremecía bajo su caricia, llegando a los bordes de calzoncillo - armadura que portaba, lo despojó de esta prenda, y así una tras otra fueron cayendo al piso hasta dejarlo con esa traje de tela azul cielo que siempre usaba debajo de esa armadura, se miraron por un rato hasta que volvieron a besarse apasionadamente, despojándose rápidamente de los trajes, quedando ambos solo en ropa interior.

- " Dr. Light... gracias, de verdad gracias por crearnos anatómicamente completos y darnos el regalo de las emociones humanas, pero sobre todo gracias por darnos el regalo del placer" – pensaba el reploid, aunque no fuese el momento, pero tenía que agradecerle a su creador por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Ante X estaba el ser más hermoso de todo el mundo, no, de todo el universo, el Hunter miraba expectante todo el cuerpo semidesnudo de Alia, la reploid respiraba agitadamente, se sentía un poco apenada, ya que era la primera vez que se mostraba ante un "hombre", pero ese tonto pudor se desvaneció cuando el Hunter la levantaba en brazos y la subía a la cápsula, la recostó con delicadeza y prosiguió a subir, se recostó al lado de ella, la miró amorosamente, acercó su rostro y la besó suave y dulcemente, se separó de sus labios y bajó para besar su cuello, acarició sus muslos, subió las manos por su cintura, acarició los costados de su senos, hasta que las manos del Capitán X se posaron sobre los tirantes del sostén bajándolos despacio muy despacio, la boca del reploid se situó sobre uno de los hombros desnudos de Alia, lo besó con cierta ansiedad, los lamió, incluso se atrevió a mordisquearlo, la reploid solo se dejaba hacer, sentía tantas cosas, amor, deseo, lujuria, sentía que estaba en un hermoso sueño del cual no quería despertar, las manos del reploid fueron hacia la espalda de la chica desabrochando el sostén y retiró la prenda completamente, los ojos del chico se posaron sobre ese par montículos, levantó su mano y acarició uno de ellos suave y delicadamente arrancándole un suspiro a su amada, esto hizo que el se estremeciera, ya no podía más necesitaba hacerla suya, pero debía ser paciente, quería disfrutar todo lo posible, la boca del chico fue directo a uno de esos montículos, besándolo, recorriendo cada milímetro del suave montículo con su lengua, hasta que atrapó entre sus labios esa pequeña parte dura en la punta de los senos, lo succionó suavemente, lo mordisqueo un poco, la reploid gemía y daba pequeños quejidos de placer, dando a entender que le gustaba lo que X estaba haciendo, pero el reploid deseaba tenerla desnuda, totalmente desnuda, así que bajó una de sus manos hasta el borde de la delicada ropa interior, jugueteó un poco metiendo el dedo índice por debajo del elástico de la prenda, para poco después introducir la mano en su totalidad, a lo que Alia respondió arqueando la espalda para aumentar el contacto, el Hunter acarició delicadamente los bordes del sexo de la chica, haciéndola jadear rápidamente, prosiguió por introducir su dedo en el húmedo interior de la reploid.

- X... por favor... hazlo ya... – Suplicó entre gemidos la reploid.

El cazador cumplió la petición de su amante, retiró la última prenda de ropa que la cubría, al igual que el se desprendía de sus boxers mostrando sus atributos a la joven reploid, ella solo lo miraba muy sorprendida, la manos de la chica fueron directamente a la erección del reploid, lo tomó con firmeza entre sus manos y lo masajeó con delicadeza, X solo cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por lo que sentía en esos momentos, Alia dejó de hacer lo que tanto placer le producía al reploid, abrió los ojos y vió que ella estaba tumbada en la cápsula esperando el momento tan deseado por ambos, el hunter, se recostó encima de ella, la miró de manera suplicante esperando su autorización, la joven solo respondió con un beso y una sonrisa, X tomó su miembro y lo guío hacia el interior de Alia entrando muy despacio para no lastimarla, pero en ese momento ya no pudo contenerse más e introdujo toda su hombría de un solo golpe, ambos dieron un fuerte gemido por la sensación tan agradable que sentían, el reploid esperó un momento para que Alia se acostumbrara a él, y poco después comenzó con movimientos suaves entrando y saliendo despacio, la sensación producía oleadas de placer, a lo que ambos respondían con gemidos suaves y entrecortados, ella se aferraba a las anchas espaldas del Hunter escondiendo el rostro en el hombro del chico, X deslizó una de sus manos por debajo de la cadera de la chica y la levantó un poco para profundizar el contacto, entonces X se giró llevando a Alia consigo quedando ahora ella encima de él, el cazador tomó las caderas de la chica y comenzó a guiar sus movimientos, Alia consiguió posar las manos en los bien formados pectorales de su amado, sintiendo cada contorno, sus caricias siguieron hasta su abdomen perfectamente marcando delineando con sus dedos la figura perfecta que tenía, los movimientos rítmicos de arriba y abajo, atrás y adelante comenzaron a ser más rápidos y frenéticos, sintiendo la fricción de sus cuerpos deliciosamente, ambos gemían y gritaban de placer, X echó la cabeza hacia atrás en una señal de gozo inmenso, Alia tomó la manos del reploid y las guió hasta sus senos, el los acarició y sujetó firmemente, se levantó y volvió a probar del delicioso sabor de esos montículos, acariciando y lamiendo cada uno de ellos, volvieron a girar quedando X encima, el chico sintió la necesidad de acelerar los movimientos y así lo hizo, las embestidas eran más rápidas y un tanto violentas, el clímax se aproximaba, tanto placer, tantas sensaciones desbordadas, ya no podían más.

- X... AAH!... X... X mi amor... voy a estallar – Decía entre gemidos la navegante.

- Alia... Oh!... Alia te amo, te amo! – Apenas alcanzaba a decir el reploid entre jadeos.

Fue lo único que alcanzaron a decir ya que el orgasmo le había llegado al mismo tiempo, fue como una estrella fugaz cruzando el firmamento, ambos respiraban agitadamente mientras se miraban perdiéndose en los ojos del otro, y su besaron tierna y dulcemente, mientras se separaban de aquella unión tan íntima, rompieron el beso, Alia se acurrucó en el pecho de su amante aún disfrutando de todas esas sensaciones que le había dejado esa experiencia, se sentía cansada, estaba a punto de dejarse vencer por morfeo, pero una pregunta que salía de los labios del Capitán X la despertó un poco.

- Alia, no quiero ofenderte pero necesito preguntarte. Tú habías hecho algo como esto con Gate? – Preguntó algo temeroso el reploid.

- Claro que no tonto, tu eres el único y siempre lo serás – Respondió mientras besaba a X – Y tú ya lo habías hecho? – preguntó tímidamente.

- Claro que no tonta, tu eres la única y siempre lo serás – Respondió imitando la respuesta de la navegante.

- Más te vale – Replicó la chica con una sonrisa.

Esa noche durmieron juntos, felices de haber experimentado ese acto de amor, ambos por primera vez.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ESTIMADOS ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO SI ES ASÍ POR FA DEJEN REVIW SI NO POR FAVOR NO ME MATEN.**

**MEGA MAN X Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN (AÚN) PERTENECEN A CAPCOM (POR EL MOMENTO nn) **


End file.
